


【Joydick】成年礼

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Everyone is Merman, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jason Todd, Top Roy Harper
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 人鱼有不同种群，迪克是一只漂亮的沙虎鲨种人鱼，他为自己的尾巴感到骄傲，直到座头鲸种的布鲁斯带回来一个虎鲸种的男孩，杰森。这是一个没节操的罗伊带着年轻的杰森在迪克身上度过“成年礼”的故事。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 25





	【Joydick】成年礼

布鲁斯可能是这个世界上最奇怪的家族首领。

这个庞大的家族，收留了广大海域里不同族群的人鱼种，漂亮、凶猛还有机敏，其中甚至不乏处于食物链不同层级的人鱼种——迪克曾经因为自己有一条有力的尾巴而自豪不已，直到布鲁斯带着一个有着黑白交错的尾巴的男孩回到礁岛附近。

来自血脉的恐惧压倒了迪克。这种熟悉的恐惧最先来源于一位红头发的虎鲸种人鱼，罗伊·哈珀，但是时间已经磨去了那层隔阂，他不畏惧比他身形大得多的罗伊，却并不意味着他能再接受另一只庞然大物在他身边悄然生长。

迪克对与这位兄弟接触极为避讳，杰森也只能远远地观察那位在礁岛附近的石窟地徘徊的兄长，两人保持着自认为安全的距离。一切安然无恙，而随着时间推移，杰森慢慢学会了捕猎和自己身形相近的鱼类，迪克的恐惧也慢慢转化成了偏激的疏远。

他一头栽进石窟地的洞窟，把自己埋进沙尘。过了几天昼伏夜出的生活，迪克已经习惯了在日光透过海洋时合上双眼，然而并不是任何时候都能安然入睡——一条尾巴从洞口伸进来，尾巴尖碰了碰他的脸，那是罗伊的尾巴。虎鲸种人鱼健硕的身躯立在洞窟外，仍然用往日殷勤的语气叫他出来。

“出来吧，兄弟，况且你不可能一直躲在这个小洞里。”

“对我来说，这儿正好。”

“哦，正好，当然，你一直是最健美的虎鲨种人鱼，根本没必要和我们这种靠什么……人类说的基因作弊的人鱼种做比较。”

“所以，快出来吧！我们有多久没见面了？可以去找点事做，或者找点吃的！”

迪克用尾巴扫去身上的灰土，立起上身，奋力一游，抖落身上残余的尘埃，他的视力不算敏锐，却又极为敏感的嗅觉和“特殊感应”，洞窟外的的确是一只体格庞大的成年虎鲸种，熟悉的气味，以及熟悉的声音——他想起自己已经有半个月没见过罗伊了，自从回到哥谭，布鲁斯的礁岛，遇见……突然，迪克停止摆动尾巴，他闻到了另一只虎鲸种的气味，隐隐约约，藏匿在水流里，在上方盘旋。

身体像是被撕咬开来，四周的海水也变得冰冷，迪克想要停下来，但奋力的游动把他带出了洞窟，让他撞进一张宽阔的胸膛里。

红色的发丝搔得他鼻头发痒，结实的手臂迅速缠上他的脊背，脊背迅速后滑，蜷曲起来，尾巴的肌肉绷紧，像是一张拉满的弓箭随时要弹射开来。忽然，一双手扶上他的翘起的臀部，迪克的力气瞬间松懈下来，仿佛垂挂在渔网里的秋刀鱼，不情不愿地贴在两具体格相差很大的身体间。

“你这个混蛋。”神气的眉毛皱起来，在得意于获胜的罗伊的眼里透着委屈的意味，他亲昵地蹭了蹭迪克的脸颊，完全不介意对方因此咬紧的牙关。“我就说我能把他哄出来！”身后的虎鲸种人鱼没有回话，只是吐在迪克脊背上的水流重了些。

那是一个更为年轻的虎鲸种，贴在迪克臀部的腰胯比罗伊的更为窄小，体格比不上已经成年的罗伊，大概是个亚成熟的虎鲸种，但是他闻起来还带着没有完全散去的血腥味，应该刚结束晚餐不久。

“你刚刚又到哪儿去了？”罗伊与那个陌生的虎鲸种表现出异样的熟悉，血腥气在水流中异常明显，却不是来自于身后的人鱼，而是来自更远的地方。

“教训了一只碍事的双髻鲨。”肋骨突然被勒紧，罗伊的手掌上移拍了拍迪克的肩膀，将他抱住。“现在这片海域的鲨鱼应该都在那里，我们可以多待一会儿。”迪克像是一根快要断裂的海草，只能拼命缠住眼前健壮的身躯，虽然他很清楚罗伊同样是虎鲸种，但他很少流露出猎杀的情绪，至少在迪克面前如此。

“虎鲸式的做法。”罗伊的脸贴在迪克的耳侧，随后，放在肩膀上的手臂又向上，轻轻抚摸迪克的脖颈，那儿是他最脆弱的地方——假腮。

迪克的身体随着罗伊的手指擦过微微颤抖，年轻的虎鲸种细细看着，默默记在心里。

或许是感觉到迪克的抗拒，他下压身体，同样进一步贴近迪克，手指则顺着纹路愈发明显的鳞片向下，抚摸他的敏感线。

迪克发出不满的哼声，但那哼声在敏感线上的捣乱下发颤，变得诡异又暧昧。

“你这样只会让他感到不安。”罗伊盯着年轻人鱼的鲁莽的手，“要用阴茎去蹭他的侧线，让他熟悉你的味道，杰森。”

杰森？迪克的假鳃愤怒地扩张，罗伊立刻扳紧他的脖子，将那怒气冲冲的脑袋按回自己的胸口。恼怒的呼吸扑打在罗伊的皮肤上，迪克只能泄恨地撕咬他宽厚的胸肌，让罗伊疼得嘶嘶抽气。

“你什么时候和杰森混到一起了？”

“啊嘶！别咬，要出血了！”罗伊疼得猛拍迪克的后背，“这是规矩，虎鲸的规矩。”和鲨类族群不同，鲸类的生活似乎更偏于高度驯化的社会，他们默默遵守着一些不成文的规矩，譬如：年长的鲸类人鱼带领即将迈入成年行列的鲸类人鱼体验性爱的美妙。身为座头鲸种的布鲁斯不擅长这种活动，于是转而将目光投向同为虎鲸种的成年人鱼罗伊身上。

只是布鲁斯可能永远想不到，在这方面同样是自学成才的罗伊对于教育的定义有些许偏差。他按照那位管家告知的信息，在石窟地的上方找到了杰森，他正在这片巡游，似乎在寻找什么，附近的鲨鱼畏缩在洞窟里不敢贸然出头，默默祈祷他快点离开。

“嘿，小鱼仔！”罗伊划过一条优美的弧线，用花哨的动作吸引这个亚成熟虎鲸种的注意，“杰森？你叫杰森对吧？”

杰森上下打量了一下这个比他大了将近一圈的虎鲸种，警惕地向后退了一些，竖起来的粗黑的眉毛向下压低，愠怒道：“这儿不是你的地盘，是谁告诉你我的名字？”

“小鬼！”罗伊甩动尾巴荡起水流，迫使杰森跟着他游动起来，“这儿不是我的地盘，但也不是你的！我叫罗伊，布鲁斯没有和你说过我们今天要做什么吗？”杰森疑惑地翘起眉毛，看来韦恩家族真的不太关心此事。

“潘尼沃斯告诉我，你在这儿。让我猜猜，你在找晚餐？这儿有个双髻鲨族群，我们可以好好享用一番。在那之后，我们还可以做点更好的事。”罗伊神秘地笑了笑，“你看上去已经很接近成年人鱼了——还差一点儿，虎鲸种人鱼的成年礼，你知道需要经历什么吧？”

“经历什么？”杰森的眉毛再次翘起来，但那双蓝眼睛里流露出异样的神色，很明显应该是听过相关的说法。

“真是缺乏常识。”罗伊撇平嘴角，微笑着摇头，“做爱，这是人鱼生命里最美妙的事。”他发出欢快的哨声，震得杰森的听觉泡发痒，让他心里涌起一股好奇与羞耻交织的热潮。“哦，你脸红了，小鱼仔！”罗伊的尾巴快乐地摆动起来，“喜欢什么种类的人鱼？鲸类？鱿鱼类，或者那些住在砗磲里的……”

“鲨类，最好……最好是沙虎鲨种。”杰森完全没在意罗伊兴致勃勃的介绍，他只是自顾自说着，然后又把目光投向石窟地里瑟缩在洞窟里的鲨鱼。

罗伊的表情有些僵硬。杰森的模样让他不禁想起几年前的自己，那是他也还是个亚成年虎鲸种，一只离群的虎鲸种，没有任何人教授他如何度过发情期。

他拖着发热的身体，黏在靠近他的迪克身上，肆意地在他身上享受挤压皮肤时的快感。膨大的阴茎从腹腔的滑脱，抵在迪克湿滑的胯部——那儿是他的皮肤与硬质的外皮连接的地方，有一层淡淡的灰色，在有阳光的礁石上闪烁出异样的亮点。他的手指在硬皮上逡巡，抚摸他的外凸出的两根交合突以及泄殖腔。那时候他还不太清楚所谓的“礼仪”，他应该用阴茎摩擦迪克鱼尾敏感的侧线，让他熟悉自己的气味，所幸迪克并不介意他的粗鲁。

体型的差距导致尺寸的差距，罗伊进去得十分艰难。仅仅是进去一个头，就让迪克觉得自己的孔洞被罗伊撕裂了，战栗地颤抖又忍不住往罗伊怀里缩。罗伊只能竭力克制自己狂躁的发情热，细细地摩擦他那块细软的皮肉，时不时舔舐他敏感的假鳃，让迪克放松下来。当然，最后还是没有完全进去，露出来将近一半的部分在水里，另一半被紧致的腔膜包裹，大量的精液涌进迪克的泄殖腔里，倒流的感觉让他的身体痉挛般颤抖。最后，他看着自己慢慢鼓起的肚子，惊恐地捂住脸，发出细碎的呜呜声。

谁能想到虎鲸种的审美出奇的一致呢？罗伊辨认不出告知杰森，迪克和他那断断续续的肉体关系时的表情意味着什么，没准是以为自己在警告他不要轻举妄动。他抬手拍了拍杰森的肩膀，坏笑道:“你是在这里堵迪克对吧？等他晚上出来，好吐露你的少男心绪？”

被看穿心思的杰森扭过头，挣开他搭在自己肩膀上的手，快速下潜游到石窟附近，随意翻查那些幽深的洞穴。

那些可怜的鲨鱼，躲在礁石下的沙土里，祈祷着杰森快点离开，现在却又多出来个成年的虎鲸种，只好继续趴伏在地上。

“你这样更像是要吃了他，小鱼仔。”罗伊跟在杰森身后，同他一起在四周翻找洞穴，“他一定会恨死我的，和你在这儿搜捕他。”

“你不用一遍遍重复他有多在乎你。”杰森小声嘟囔起来，顿了顿，发出一串尖锐的哨声。礁岛口音的谩骂在空旷的石窟地上方回荡，年轻的虎鲸种人鱼愤愤地拍击水流，肆意发泄自己的懊恼。幼稚的怒火像是一只膨胀的刺豚，只能给成年的虎鲸种搔搔痒，罗伊甚至不介意杰森现在就咬他一口，那会是一个漂亮的来自情敌的勋章。

“你知道你现在还不算是一个够格的伴侣，对吧？”罗伊翻过身来，懒洋洋地沐浴在折射的阳光之下，炫耀他肚子下方一块微微发红的凸起，“这就是为什么布鲁斯让我来找你。”

“我可以自己来！”我可以赢过你！

像是听见了什么天大的笑话，罗伊发出响亮的哨音。“你当然可以自己来，首先把你那根玩意儿从肚子里掏出来。”他加快速度游到杰森面前，拦下在石窟穿梭的杰森，“做个协定怎样？如果他同意，你可以和我们一起。”

罗伊的“慷慨”是一个完美的鱼饵。杰森眯起眼睛，向上游去，一直到水流上层，翻滚了几次，然后猛冲下来，扬起尾巴，重重拍在一只试图溜走的鳐鱼身上。尖利的牙齿痛快地撕开鳐鱼的身体，给罗伊留下了一半。

现在，撕开鳐鱼的那口利齿收敛进柔软的嘴唇，柔软的舌头划过腮裂的轮廓，他笨拙地学着罗伊爱抚迪克一张一合的假腮下缘，那里已经没有了原本的功能，却是迪克最脆弱的地方。

“如果你狠狠地咬他，他会疼到昏过去。”罗伊舔了一下迪克颤抖的唇角，迪克试图用牙齿回击，但紧握住他的交合突的手并不给他机会。他的孔洞在腹鳍下方，罗伊垂放的阴茎正好能擦过他柔软的洞口，每次摩擦都让迪克感到强烈的愉悦，不可控的兴奋让肌肉紧绷。杰森小心翼翼地舔舐他的鳃裂，罗伊的手指在他的孔洞周围划拨，撑拉开他的皮肉，让他殷红的肉洞暴露在水流里。

“嗯哼嗯啊，不……不要……唔！”迪克用力摆动尾巴，躲开罗伊的手指。突然，一阵剧烈的疼痛从脖颈直冲上大脑皮层，迪克大张开嘴巴却发不出声音，眼前罗伊的脸撕扯成扁形，又在嗡嗡声中扭曲成奇怪的形状，似乎是在叫自己的名字。

“迪克？嘿，还好吗？”“该死的，你差点把他咬死！”“我只是……”

迪克昏迷过去，整个身体软绵绵地贴在杰森身上。罗伊看着这个小鬼趁机抱紧迪克的手臂，无奈地摇摇头，贴上去检查迪克的鳃裂。

“你就这么对待自己的情人，把他疼晕，好自己下手？”罗伊低声数落起来，但一抬头又看见杰森不安地用脸颊蹭迪克，似乎希望这样能让对方快点醒过来，“克制一点自己的本能，小鱼仔，虽然……他真的很美味。”说着，罗伊捧上迪克的脸，肆意地亲吻那张柔软的嘴唇，手指继续揉弄迪克的孔洞。

罗伊的阴茎已经准备好了，过分的长度看起来有些吓人，但一想起自己成年以后也许会比他的更大，杰森的心里有莫名升起一种妒忌和期待。他用手肘抵住罗伊的脖子，迫使他结束绵长的亲吻。

罗伊不耐烦地咂巴嘴，然后扶住自己阴茎，在洞口浅浅地戳刺。起初只能进入半个头部，膨大的头部把洞口撑成一层薄薄的皮层。杰森的目光越过迪克无力的肩膀，盯着那根阴茎缓慢地在迪克的软皮下消失，又从他的孔洞滑脱。

“像这样，让他适应你的尺寸。”罗伊低着头，不紧不慢地说着。在插入更深时，他的鼻翼有节奏地抽动，眼睑松弛而下垂，直到退出时水流擦过饱胀的阴茎，呼吸才舒张开变成一两声低吟，抬起头，看见迪克拧起的眉毛，内心再次泛起不安的波澜:“该死的，我应该阻止你，现在却在教你怎么操他。”

杰森轻哼一声，表示认同，仿佛在无情地嘲讽。“呃嗯……罗……罗伊，我操你。”迪克微微睁开双眼，视线勉强对焦到模糊的红色幻影上。那是罗伊凌乱的头发。

“哦，谢天谢地，你醒了！”发现迪克正在看自己，罗伊心中的负担松下，兴奋地摆动尾巴，深深挺入，握住腰胯的手向下用力，扁平的肚子就凸起诡异的肿块。迪克伸长脖子，发出惊愕的痛呼，大喊:“操你！轻……轻点，要……要捅穿了！”连鱼鳍都在颤抖，尾巴蜷缩成半弧，身体尽力向后靠进杰森怀里，躲避罗伊更深的插入。

“你就这么对待自己的情人？”杰森学着罗伊刚才的口吻，脸上露出得意的笑容。罗伊翻了个白眼，动作迟疑地松缓下来。他的尺寸对于迪克的确困难，在意识到这点后，他甚至有点儿讨厌如此庞大的身躯。

迪克渐渐意识到自己此时此刻是夹在两个争锋相对的虎鲸种之间。万幸罗伊或是杰森没有进入发情期，不然他的泄殖孔可能就要报废了。在杰森怀里，他不敢显露自己脖子上的假鳃，刚才的疼痛还弥留在脑海里，但阴茎摩擦过湿滑的黏膜生发出的快感冲淡了恐惧，他浑身发痒，忍不住又缩紧身体。

“他看上去不舒服！”杰森用拇指抚平迪克虬结的眉毛，不满地朝罗伊低吼。

“那是很舒服！嘶——宝贝儿，放松些。”罗伊扶住腰胯的手转而托住迪克不断下滑的尾巴，虽然有所顾忌，罗伊进的还是比往日更深一些。

也许再多来几次，迪克就能完全吞下他吧？在这样的幻想中，火热的内腔都变湿了。

血液上涌，身体里的欲火灼烧着罗伊的心脏，他索性抱住迪克的尾巴，操弄那个柔软的孔洞。痴迷于此的罗伊将手按在迪克的肚子上，感受薄薄的皮肉下的凸起物如何滑动。

迪克试图侧翻身体，却被杰森搂了回来。嘴里含混地呻吟，脑子混沌地不知道自己身处何地，只能闭上眼睛。一股股热流涌进他的身体，自己的交合突也湿漉漉的。

罗伊终于放开了迪克的鱼尾，软下去的阴茎从孔洞滑出，被带出来的乳白色精液漂浮在水里，迪克似乎被强烈的快感冲昏了头脑，脖颈两侧的假鳃也随着剧烈起伏的胸膛怒张开。

“想来试试？”罗伊看了一眼杰森贴在迪克粗糙鳞片上的阴茎。杰森没有回答，犹豫地用鼻尖抵住迪克的耳后，发出低微腻人的哨音，似乎是幼鲸呼唤母鲸才会发出的声音。迪克听不懂这是一种什么语言，权当对方只是普通的亲昵，略过了罗伊挤皱在一起的嫌弃表情。

罗伊用粗壮的尾巴顶住迪克的下背部，迪克几乎是坐在罗伊身上，两只手紧紧抓住他的手臂才能不掉下去。

“不，杰森是，唔……”罗伊的亲吻打断了迪克，他恶趣味地扒开泛着粉色的软皮，蹂躏到发红的孔洞展露在杰森眼前，白色体液被一点点地收缩排出体外。

杰森立在迪克面前，手扶着阴茎，眼睛紧紧盯着迪克的孔洞。迪克装作不经意地瞥了一眼，目光却黏在了他的鱼尾上。杰森似乎比以前更加强壮，准确说是比迪克想象的强壮——他已经不是那个胎黄未退、还要忌惮他的力量的小鱼苗了。总有一天，杰森会长大，甚至比罗伊还大。想到这儿，迪克忽然觉得脸上发烫，被强行扒开的孔洞害羞地缩起来，一大股白色体液涌进水里，变成一团乳白色的泡泡，飘到杰森面前。

年轻的人鱼遵照罗伊的指导，先用顶端摩挲他的孔洞。那个地方真热，杰森忍不住想往迪克身上靠，阴茎也随着身体贴近插得更深。迪克扼住罗伊的手臂，鱼尾不安地在杰森和自己的尾鳍间摆动，在杰森进一步插入时，痉挛般颤抖。

这是太舒服了吧。杰森一直盯着迪克的的嘴角，生怕错过对方疼痛的表情。

“呃嗯……”迪克觉得嘴唇发麻，他的视线又变得模糊起来。罗伊向上托起他，这让杰森弯下腰正好能碰到他的乳头，他不敢乱动，害怕杰森突然撕开他的肚子。

“你……轻点……”

“嗯。”

迪克没想到杰森竟然认真地回应他，他迟疑地看着那双蓝眼睛。哦，别那么深情款款地盯着我……

杰森不明白为什么自己已经很慢了，迪克还要低下头，试图躲开他的目光。他趴在他的胸口，蹭了蹭，叼住乳头，用力地嘬了一口，然后仔细地舔舐，偶尔还轻轻啮咬一下。

“淦，你可真他妈怪。”罗伊立刻松开迪克的孔洞，向上一直到迪克的胸口，扒住他的乳晕，拉扯他另一边的乳头。

杰森借余光瞟见了罗伊的动作，更加卖力地吸了一口。

“操！你们两个都是小屁孩吗？”这也要比试一下？迪克真想扇他们一人一尾巴！杰森忍着笑，很快吐出了他的乳头。被吸红的软肉从嘴里脱出时发出了“啵”的一声，直接把迪克臊得想找个地洞钻进去。

罗伊注意到杰森的目光还流连忘返地在迪克挺立的乳头上逡巡，低声骂道:“怪家伙！”他有十二分信心相信杰森有恋母情结，或者说这家伙就是喜欢比自己年长的人鱼——虽然这在虎鲸种人鱼里算是常事。

杰森完全不在乎罗伊的骂声，甚至享用起了罗伊的精液润滑过的甬道。他很顺畅地进入了一半，炫耀似地抽出，在只剩下顶端的时候再次插入，每一次都在缓慢地拓宽深入。迪克低下头，就能清晰地看见那根长到离谱的玩意怎么一点点吃到他肚子里，自己的软皮也被带进去了一些，然后抽出时又被带出来了，包裹在杰森的阴茎上，弄得心里痒痒的。他的身体诚实地回应，主动摆动尾巴迎合杰森的动作。

温热的内壁一张一吸咬住杰森的阴茎，他瞬间理解了为什么罗伊会急于进入这里。这里真的……太他妈棒了！简直就是天堂入口！好到杰森忍不住想要放肆一下，咬一下迪克——这种想法像是一条有毒的海蛇，杰森战战兢兢地把它收回怀里。他的确需要克制欲望，尤其是他对迪克的情欲中还夹杂着几分说不清的食欲。罗伊到底是怎么做到不会伤到他的？杰森瞥了一眼罗伊，正看见一双绿眼睛不爽地瞪着他。

杰森的尺寸对于迪克来说还能忍受。自己有一天是不是也能把罗伊的完全塞进身体里，到那时候肚子一定大得像是一个准妈妈。迪克又想捂住自己的脸，然后发出尴尬的唔声。他在胡思乱想什么？自己应该阻止杰森，或者说更早一点儿，他当初就应该阻止罗伊。他不是什么虎鲸种共享的玩具！他是吗？如果乐意了，他们还可以把自己推给别的虎鲸种——

操你的罗伊·哈珀！操你的，杰森·陶德！委屈的怒火直冲心头，迪克扔下罗伊的手臂，一拳重击杰森的脸。沉浸在欲望里的杰森呆滞地愣在那儿，颧骨上立刻浮出一块红肿。

身后的虎鲸种还没反应过来，两条手臂就下意识勒住迪克的腰，把他重新固定回回自己怀里。“虽然我想说打得好，但是……别试着拔出去！”罗伊叫住犹豫着要拔出去的杰森，“你的阴茎头会膨大来固定对方，这样直接拔出来，只会弄伤他！”杰森只好继续浅浅地抽插，他的阴茎的确在里面膨大了不少，大幅度的动作越来越困难，与此同时，腔膜也越咬越紧。

杰森小心翼翼向上瞟，迪克的脸色低沉，但脸颊的红晕让他的眼神实在没什么威势，罗伊贴在他的耳边说了什么，勒住他腰腹的胳膊变成了一只，另一只则抬到了迪克嘴边。

迪克想都没想张口咬下去，尖锐的痛呼让杰森坚信迪克刚才那一拳还没用尽全身力气。丝丝缕缕的鲜血从嘴里漂出，他一直盯着罗伊手臂上一排细密的血窟窿，那里会结疤，然后留下一个凹陷的瘢痕。

迪克本想绷着脸直到杰森发泄出来，但对方只是缓慢地抽动，膨胀的阴茎把肠道撑开，满满当当，涨得生疼，疼痛中又勾起绵绵的痒意。自己该不会真的被捅穿了吧，一股湿液涌出，浇在杰森的阴茎上。也许是罗伊射的太深了，也有可能……思维放空的时候，迪克无暇顾及杰森憋涨到通红的脸。忍受欲望比忍受饥饿更难，杰森时不时偷看迪克，察觉对方稍有放松就插得更深些，然后快速抽出。

太深了……还没到完全承受不了的程度，甚至没有强烈的痛感，但失控的恐惧感让迪克不安。他的整个身体瘫软地挂在罗伊身上，脑袋却垂在杰森的肩膀上。不该在杰森面前露出自己的鳃裂，但迪克想要他抱住自己，肚子贴着肚子，也许自己只是过分渴求正常一点的亲密接触吧。交合突可能湿了几次？迪克记不太清了。他的下腹有些疼，像是被掏空了——杰森咬破了他的肚子吗？他不甚在意，快感把他抬得很高很高，似乎要露出水面，让他窒息在干燥的空气里。

“唔……”大量的精液把迪克的肚子撑大，看上去像是进入了妊娠期。杰森抽出身体，黏糊的白色浆液漂散在水中，捡漏的小鱼便上前吞食这些难得的蛋白质。

杰森愤怒地挥开这些小偷，兀自俯下身，昏昏沉沉的迪克还不明白这条年轻人鱼想干什么，罗伊倒是清楚，但只是嘴里发出叫骂的急促哨音，没有做更多阻止。

迪克的孔洞被一层充血的软皮覆盖，长时候的交配让那个洞不再像之前那样羞涩地掩藏在下面，而是变成了一个扩张的肉洞，白色的体液还在往外流泄。他伸出舌头，舔了一周边沿，里面的湿液瞬间喷了杰森一脸。迪克嘴里发出不成调的呻吟，着急地想要躲开粗糙的舌苔。

罗伊倒是学会了流氓精神，一口咬住迪克的后颈，虽然不是脆弱的假鳃，也足够让迪克动弹不得。迪克绝望地低下头，看着杰森如何舔舐他的孔洞，眼睛一阵发酸。

自己应该是哭了吧。

几周后，迪克无意间听见罗伊和其他人鱼炫耀他手臂上的疤痕，那是有尊严的牙齿留下的伤口，是一枚来自情人的勋章。不过没人知道那个情人就是迪克。

杰森似乎把成长当成了一种危机：等他长大了，他就没机会享受全部进入迪克的快活日子了。没过多久，甚至学会了说些调情的、没着没调的话头来逗弄他。杰森和罗伊还喜欢用鲸歌交流，叽叽喳喳的，迪克听不太懂。

直到布鲁斯从礁岛来石窟地看望他，他才真正理解那些“鲸歌”的意思。


End file.
